Phantom Alchemist
by PresleyElric
Summary: What will Edward do when he meets Blair Hyland a girl state alchemist... He may grow to like her. OC/Edward & Alphonse/Winry & Roy/Riza parings in future chapters.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: don't own fma. Wish I did but I don't ): _**

**_please review, I am open to any spelling/ grammar errors or whatever. Update when I can! :D_**

My life has fallen apart. My parents have been murdered and I am all alone. For years now I have been on the run. I have traveled everywhere. I've been blessed with incredible abilities and powers. With my gift I have been trying to pick up the pieces and put my life back together. I know I'll never be the same or be who my parents wanted me to be. I am no good girl, not anymore. I am Blair Hyland, and I am the Phantom Alchemist.


	2. Chapter 1

I walk up the stairs with high hopes of passing my test. This isn't just any test. I am going to become a state alchemist, a dog of the military. I doesn't bother me at all that state alchemist get a bad reputation, I know this is where I belong. This is going to answer all my questions. This is going to be my life now. I am now at the door, this will determine my future. I grab the door and fling it open.

"Whoa there young lady, and where do you think you're going?"

I look up and see a man with jet black hair. His dark piercing eyes look down at me in a false kind manner as if to fool me. He's in uniform, he's probably an alchemist himself. I don't answer him. I attempt to push past him, silent and determined as I am he still manages to stop me.

"Do you not speak?" he said matter of factly.

"Yes, of course I do! I am here to take the state alchemist test and you are keeping me from it!" Lets hope when I pass this test and become a state alchemist I won't have to deal with this fool.

I start to walk again in long strides ,but he steps right back in front of me again.

He looks down at me with his arm crossed and his deep voice starts again, "and just how old are you. Do you really think you can become a state alchemist, child? How old are you anyways, four? Riza, can you believe this is the second shrimp we've had come in here and want to take the state alchemist test?"

A blonde about the same age steps out. Her hair tied up and standing with a stiff, yet perfect posture. She's also in uniform ,but doesn't seem to be as big of an asshole. "Colonel Mustang," she begins, "why don't you let them take the test. Maybe they are capable of doing alchemy as well as you." She glances down at me with an almost sympathetic look. "How old are you sweetie?"

Sweetie? Oh god, I am not a baby. "I am twelve years old," I say proudly.

"That's the same age of Mr. Edward Elric ,sir." she says.

"A dog of the military is no place for a child, Lieutenant. You should know better," the man I've come to know as Colonel Mustang states sternly.

She bows her head. "I understand sir, but I think you should jus-"

"Enough."

Now seems like a good time to go. So I begin on my way again, when I heard the loud footsteps of that man behind me. He is just too stubborn. I quickly fling my head around a look at him fiercely. As I do so, a wall rises from the floor stopping him in his tracks. Too easy.

"How are you going to stop her now, Colonel?" I heard the young woman say in the distance.

"Just let her go. She seems to know what she's doing," he admits coldly.

I keep walking in my long strides without looking back.

"Crap," I mutter under my breath as I come upon a dead end. Slowly, I walk up the the wall with ambitions to transmute it ,but as I reach out to touch it I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you just transmute that wall with you eyes," a familiar voice says, " I know you can, I've seen it."

I stiffen before I turn around to face my former interrogator. To my surprise he's seemed to calm down a little. He actually looks kind of, kind of nice.

"You still wanna take that test and become a state alchemist." He says.

I quickly look up and nod my head, hoping he's going to approve of it this time.

"Well," he begins, " someone has convinced me to let you take it. So, you have earned my approval. Come on, the test is in a different wing of the building." He walks forward gesturing me to follow.

I follow behind him in silence. Without thinking I blurt out, " I wasn't going to transmute that wall." Suddenly I shut my mouth. Should I have told him that?

"Oh really?" He stops walking. "What did you plan on doing then?" he asks, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"I was going to walk through it," I reply back quietly.

"Walk through it?" his eyes grow in confusion.

I answer with a shake of the head. "Watch." I slip over to the nearest wall and put my hand on it. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. First, my arm disappears into the wall, then I step right into it. When I am behind the wall I can see the colonel's face. He's shocked.

He walks up to the wall where I entered and put his hand on it. "That's, that's not alchemy is it?" he stutters still in shock.

"No," I say as I exit the wall a couple of feet over from where I entered ,"no, I don't think so. Well there's no equal exchange so I am assuming its not. But, that's one of the reasons I am here to become a state alchemist." I pause. " I thought becoming a state alchemist would put me a step closer to the philosopher's stone. I think it has the answers to my powers."

"Hmm," he says as we walk again, " I hope you pass and find all the answers you're looking for." He stops. We're at a door. "Good luck." He says as he opens the door and motions me in.

When I step in the door closes before I can steal another glance at the man. Well I guess this is what I've been waiting for. I looks around and see close to twenty men in the room. Twenty men and one short guy. I bet he's the other 'shrimp' Colonel Mustang was talking about. I continue to scan the room when I overhear 'Two people will be selected to be state alchemists.' Following that I hear a loud crash and a bloody man is escorted out past me. I snicker.

"Looks like the odds are in my favor," I say to myself smiling.


	3. Chapter 2

**2 days after test...**

****I lean up against the door to the room I took my state alchemist test in. I've been so anxious for the results. I've sat out here for five hours now and nobody else has even stopped by. I guess I am the only anxious one. As I reposition myself against the door my stomach begins to growl. I forgot to eat again. I've been forgetting to eat a lot lately. I contemplate getting food for awhile until I make my decision to stop by the cafeteria.

As I gather all my energy and get up my stomach growls again ,this time louder.

"Uuugh," I groan as I get to my feet almost loosing my balance. I start to walk down the hall when I hear two voices approaching me. Since I wasn't in the mood to be social I slid into the wall next to me. I was just in time because around the corner comes the boy from the alchemist test and somebody in a suit of armor.

"Hey Al, you think the results are up yet?" says the blonde boy from the testing.

"I don't know ,brother," replies the person in the armor. He stopped walking.

He stopped walking right in front of me. Now I am stuck here.

"Ed, I don't know why you're so wor-"

The sentence was cut off by my stomach growling. Shit.

"Wait, brother, tell me you're still not hungry," the suit of armor said.

"No Al, that wasn't me. Somebody else is here," Ed starts looking around suspiciously.

Oh no, I've got to make a run for it. Quickly I slid out of the wall and ran down the hall with their backs to me. I kept sprinting all the way to the cafeteria. Until I ran head on into Colonel Mustang.

"Can't run through me shrimp?" he grinned.

"Sorry ,sir," I said flatly. As soon as I said that my stomach growled once again.

"On your way to get something to eat I suppose?" he questioned.

"Yes," I quickly answered.

"Ok, and the results will not be up until tomorrow, so you have been assigned to stay the night with me," he stated as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 3

_What?_ He can't be serious.

"Colonel Mustang... are you s-"

"I will come get you in an hour. Or we could leave now and you eat at my apartment. Whatever you prefer," he cut me off.

I sighed, "Let's go."

"Good girl," he said, "Now follow me." He turned and walked down the hall I just came from.

As we walk I begin to hear the voices of the two boys I've some to know as Ed and Al. I laugh to myself. They still think somebody is here. There's no way this fool is going to become a state alchemist.

"What are you still doing here Ed?" colonel says as we approach the boys.

The blonde's head jerks around and faces us, his face full of frustration. "I want to know the results, Mustang! And I swear somebody is following me!" he impatiently remarks.

Colonel grins, "There's nobody else here shrimp. And you will not know the results until tomorrow, for tonight you have been assigned to stay with Lieutenant Hawkeye. And I made sure to let her know you need your milk ,Edward."

"Who are you calling so small they can only be seen under a microscope?!" Ed replies. His face is burning with anger. He must be very sensitive about his height.

"You know where to find Lieutenant, so be on your way now," he replies while shooing the boys down the hallway.

The boys walk off. Edward, stomping and Al, unaffected. Just by their actions I can tell who the obedient one is. Al in his armor never mouths a word of disrespect. I make a mental note to myself: Al is the weakest link.

I look up at colonel and he chuckles. I can tell he enjoyies making fun of Ed and his height. For a man of such a high authority he sure does like to tease ,I don't mind really, unless he teases me.

I'd spent so much time studying the man that I hadn't realized we had walked all the way to his office. His office was bright. It had a large desk centered in the middle of the room. I liked that desk. It was probably big enough for me to hide in. On his desk laid piles of papers and books. I was surprised they didn't have dust on them, I know for a fact all Colonel Mustang does is bark orders.

He took his coat off a rack back in the corner of the room. As he did he looked at me.

"Where's your jacket, kid?" he questioned me.

I shrugged my shoulders. " I don't have one," I replied.

I don't really remember ever wearing a jacket, or needing one. The cold doesn't bother me. I stay warm in my black leggings ,boots and blouse.

With that he walks over to his desk and opens a door behind it revealing a closet. He pulls out another jacket.

"Wear this," he said handing me the jacket.

I put it on to satisfy him. The jacket is huge. The bottom hem hangs down past my rear. I can tell its been in there awhile. It smells musty and has a slight scent of coffee.

"C'mon," he says as he walks out the door to his office turning off the light. I follow him out and wait as he locks the door behind us.

We walked in silence through the building. Him in front and me following closely behind. We made our way out the door and into the dark outdoors.

"I have an errand to make on our way home," he said without looking at me, "hope you don't mind."

I didn't mind. I stayed quiet and continued to follow behind him.

We descended the stairs to the building and made a right. We turned onto a busy street full of shops. It was a colorful street. All the people walking on it seemed cheerful.

Colonel turned into a clothing store. As he began to look around I wandered off. I looked at clothes my size. I never buy anything, I just like to look. As I shopped I came upon a jacket. It was the most beautiful shade of blue I'd ever seen, and it had sparkly silver buttons going up the front and on the pockets. I've never really liked jackets, but I loved that one. I loved everything about it.

"Do you like that?"

I turned around and saw colonel standing behind me. I didn't answer.

"Well I like it," he said as he picked it up off the rack. He took the jacket up the the cashier.

He wasn't going to buy that for me was he? I couldn't let him do that.

I walked over to him. He handed me the jacket.

"For you," he said as he paid.

"You really don't have to do thi-"

"For you," he repeated more sternly this time.

I looked up at him. "Thank you," I said.

He just nodded his head and we left the store.

As I walked behind him wearing the new jacket I smiled at him. Maybe staying with him tonight won't be so bad after all.


End file.
